mariofancentrefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas "Nico" Koopa
Nicholas "Nico" Koopa is a fanmade koopaling made by Sam Skyler. Nico was created because Skyler got inspiration from her brother creating Cooper (the first Koopaling from SamSoppa). She noticed there was no yellow koopaling. Skyler also wanted to make a friend to Cooper. Therefore, Nicholas is the very first fanmade Koopaling from Sam Skyler, but the second from SamSoppa. Random Information Nico is the smallest and the youngest Koopaling. He is very tiny for some unknown reason. Height: 62,2cm (or about 2.0ft) Weight: '11,0kg (or about 24.2lbs) '''Likes: '''Lollipops, fishing, cooking, cleaning, being with friends, sleeping, videogames, watching television, art '''Dislikes: '''Cooper's too much eating, bullies, raccoons, too full trashcans (disgust) '''Personality: '''Nico has a double personality. Nico could be described as "the perfect one". He is kind, sophisticated and caring/loving. He's good at winning people to his side. He also loves cooking, playing video games and sleeping. Nico neither gives up easily: he's mentally strong and patience. The only bad things you could think about his is that he's maybe too nice (mentioned above) and physically weak. The other side of him, is psychotic, crazy, homicidal masochist/sadist in a nutshell. Though he's never actually intended to kill himself or anyone, just threating with hurting and stuff. In this mood, Nicholas often talks nonsense and mumbles a lot. He also has a "half dead imaginary friend", Johnnie the Clown, and logically only Nico and see him in his masochistic/sadistic mood. '-- "I know that this "half-personality" stuff is so over-used, but I wanted to get something like this to Nico. Since he is my main OC and I love drawing messed up things like blood and so on..." ~Sam Skyler, while inventing Nico's personality. Design Details: Nico's design has changed multiple times, but mostly tiny details. His colour is yellow (hair and shell), and his detail colour is grey (eyes and rings in the shell). His body is lighter yellow. Even though Nico's design details have changed, he has always had the same colour theme. Nico's previous hair style was long, side-swept style, starting from all the way from the back of his head and landing on Nico's left cheek. His current hair is short, thick and yellow, while still landing to the left side of his head, about as high as the half of his eye. Nico also has upwards pointy nose. Appearances Koopaling FanComic #11 - Nico's first appearance in cameo role, showing the colour of his shell on Imollaronicowe's* shell. Koopaling FanComic #12 - Nico's official debut. He complains to Cooper his too much eating. He also gets beaten up by Bun Cooper and his giant claws. *Koopaling FanComic was a random short sketch comic by Sam Skyler, where all the Koopalings (including some from SamSoppa, excluding Ludwig) got mixed up because of Ludwig's chemical matters. Imollaronicowe is the mixture of all the Koopalings. Quotes *'"Everyday is an adventure for a short person like me; I love adventures. So, I guess I love life."' ~Nicholas "Nico" Koopa INTERVIEW W/ KOOPALINGS (animated video) Category:Admin Characters Category:Protected Pages Category:DwieSoppa Category:Koopalings